Divergent No War
by SK92Divergent
Summary: So... this is my first fanfic. I as inspired by all the other writers out there. Basically four tris fluff. Please read and review. Thx!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, and my friend is posting it on my behalf because FF won't allow me to create an account. Thank You Divergent44! You should check out her story, it's really good! Please tell her that she needs to update, she won't listen to me!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Divergent, or any of it's characters, scenes, etc. That honor goes to Veronica Roth.**

**Now...On with the story!**

**-S29**

**P.S. I can probably update every Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, and/or Friday.**

**P.P.S. if you want, you can email me at 29 **

Tris P.O.V.

I wake up to a pair of stormy blue eyes staring at me. "Morning Beautiful!" Tobias says. I reply by throwing a pillow in his face. I should really start waking up earlier. In a month we have to start training initiates. Wow. It seems like just yesterday I was celebrating becoming a dauntless member! As Tobias is distracted by the pillow, I run to the bathroom with my clothes and lock the door behind me. I take a shower and let the cold water wake me up. When i come out, I look at myself in the mirror. I look so different from the abnegation girl I knew a year ago. I sigh and dress. When I come outside, I smell smoke. Tobias is failing at an attempt to make pancakes. "Tobias!" I yell. "How many times do I have to tell you not to go near the stove without me near by!" I say all this while turning off the stove and putting the pan in the sink. Boys. They will never listen. Tobias just gives me a puppy dog face. Uggh! "Come on, lets got to the cafetaria."

Tobias P.O.V.

Tris just looks amused at my attempt to cook. I have gotten much better! I havent started any fires at all this week! Once we got out of my apartment, I lifted her up and carried her all the way till the cafetaria. "Four!" she screamed, aware of the people around us. "Put me down! You're such a mean grizzly!"**(A/N: inside joke, don't ask)**. We went inside and sat down next to Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Christina, and Will. I took a muffin from the platter and turned to talk to Zeke, but when I turned around, my Muffin was gone! "Tris!" I say annoyed. "You know there's a whole plate of muffins in front of you!" "Then why don't you just get another one?" She retorts. "Uggh!" I groan. "Anyways..." Zeke screams so that the whole of Dauntless can here him. "There's a party at my apartment tonight, and everyone's invited!" And at that, everyone cheers, and we escape from the noise.

**Sooooo... there's gonna be truth or dare at the party! Yippeeeeeeeeeeee! Everyone excited? please post reviews and tell me ideas for truths or dares**

**thx**

**try to get five reviews by today and you get an extra TWO chapters!**

**i know, this is really bad, but still... Pweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee?**

*** puppy dog face ***

**thx**

**S29**


	2. Chapter 2

**So guys...here you go!**

**remember, i dont own divergent, does**

Tris POV

Christina finds me and Tobias by the pit, and immediatly takes me away.

"Sorry Four!" Chris says. "She needs to look best for the biggest social event of the year!"

"The biggest social event of the year happens every week, Chris! Let me go!" I say, and its true. Zeke holds a party almost every Friday and/or Saturday. Chris just stays silent and leads me to the store. She pushes me into the dressing room, and I undress as I wait for her to come back with piles of clothes. Even though she takes forty five minutes, she surprisingly shows up with only two dresses. I immediatly throw the first one to the side, it is neon pink and way too short. I have no idea what made her chooses that one. But the second one catches my attention. It is plain black and has little silver sequins for a belt, which was very pretty. And it went down to the middle of my thighs, so it was okay, not too short. "I knew you would like that one!" Christina squeals! "OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! you look soooooooooooooooooooo HOT in that dress, Four won't be able to take his eyes off of you!" I decide don buying it, but when we reached the counter, I realized that it was Waaayyyyyyyyyy to expensive! 64**(do u get it?** _64_?) whole points! But christina just stepped in front of me and said that she was paying. "Why? It's soooooooo expensive. I won't let you!" I said. She replied, "I'm gonna buy it and you cant do anything, because it's my gift from me to you!" "Why do you need to buy me a gift?" I asked her. "You'll see!" She said with a smile on her face. Something was suspicious...

**that's it for now**

**please please please please please please please please please please give me some truth or dare ideas**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all of you that viewed!1 I just published my first fanfic an hour ago and I already got 37 views! please review, and because I feel so happy, I will publish another chapter in around an hour, cuz we have to drop my little brother to his tennis practice.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here u go!**

**i do not own divergent, does**

Tris P.O.V.

"Well then..." I said "If you are going to buy me a present, then I buy you one too!" And with that I took her dress and paid for it and made them wrap it up in a bow. We switched presents, and Chris giggled at the bow. "Come on!" she said "Make up time!" she sing-songs. Oh No! I hate this torture! I text Tobias to see if he can come take me away, and he replies that he will pick me up in five minutes. He meets us at Chris's apartment, blocking her door. "I'll bring her back after lunch!" Tobias yells over his shoulder. Oh Well. At least I get a few hours away from Chris's make up closet!

Tobias P.O.V.

While Tris and Christina went shopping, I went with Zeke, Will, Uriah, and myself to go do some shopping for ourselves. After we were done, I got Tris's text and went to rescue her from torture. We spent the day in my apartment watching an old movie called Men In Black. It was a comedy/action crossover, and we both loved it immensly. Then, I carried a screaming and kicking Tris back to Chris's place. She can be so stubborn sometimes!

Tris P.O.V.

After my torture session was over, I had to say that Christina did her job pretty well. I could hardly reckognize myself! We met up with all the girls, and talked about why the boys were acting so sneaky. At six o'clock, we all left for Zeke's place. The place was covered in disco lights, beer, and all around me were a lot of people and a lot of noise coming from the speakers. After four hours of dancing, Zeke kicked out everyone but his closest friends, and who was left were : me(Tris), Christina, Marlene, Shauna, Tobias, Zeke, Uriah, and Will. We all came around in a circle and started of a game of truth or dare. We all layered up with a lot of sweatshirts and jackets because if we did not want to do a dare or answer a truth, we had to take off an article of clothing, not counting shoes and socks. Zeke(obviously)started and chose Will. "Go play seven minutes in heaven with your girlfriend Chris here and we can barge in at any time!" Will replied by pulling Christina off of the floor and heading to the closet. Around half way we broke in and Will was shirtless and both of their hair was messed up. "You guys just can't keep your hands off each other, can you?" Shauna said. Everyone nodded in agreement. It went on for a few more rounds, and it was 1:00 a.m., and I was about to call it a night when suddenly...

**Hahahahahahahhahahah! cliff hangerhat tdont worry, im gonna update in like ten minutes**

**I am so happy, you guys, i already got like 103 views! **

**please please pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease review, it makes a whole difference**

**you guys dont know how much yr reviews mean to me**

**tell u what, the person with the best review(s) gets a shoutout, and I will reccomend a story that they tell me in their review**

**thx guys! i 3 u!**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay guys, a shout out to AgganLe02 for a review, please, whoever you are, tell me a story that you would like to reccomend. Thx for bing the first to review!


	6. Chapter 6

OMG! I just checked my mail and it was full of reviews and posts and follows! Thank you guys so much! Since its like twelve in the night, I won't update anymore today, but you will get at least two by tomorrow! You make me so happy! Thank you all! Please p.m. me and/or review if you have any ideas, stuff, etc.

Thx

S

Shootouts :

Trissypooguest

Ava

AgganLe02

sarah is awesome

Haylsters

theselectionqueen

trismustache

FANGIRL

Sorry to those of you who though it was an update, you should be getting one by seven p.m. tomorrow night!


	7. Chapter 7

Tris p.o.v.

"Okay everyone!" Tobias says. One last dare and we call it a night. I pick..." he says looking at everyone carefully, "all of you". Everyone looked surprised at this comment. At least, I did. Everyone else looked like they were trying to fight back smiles, like they were expecting something. Tobias continued, "I dare US all to jump off of the roof, into the net." I wonder why he chose that. Everyone had already done that, so why would we want to do it again?

Page Break

Tobias p.o.v.

All the guys had one hand in their girlfriends hand, and One in their pocket, feeling the box that they bought earlier that day. I was extremely nervous ans excited. I hoped she would say yes. What if she didn't? Stop worrying, I tell myself. I try to think about jumping off of the ledge in front off me. In the count of three, we jump.

Tris p.o.v.

"Tris" I heard Tobias say. I also heard the other guys saying their girlfriends names. "Will you marry me?" The boys all shouted together. All of the girls were speechless, except for Christina, who was screaming with delight. Then, we landed on the net, and all of the girls screamed "Yesssssssssssss!" And I felt something cool on my hand. It was a silver ring with small black diamonds, and engraved on it was ' Tris + Tobias. We all ended up attacking each other's face, and our kiss was full of pleasure and passion and love. All of a sudden, Christina said, "OMG! I knew that Four was gonna propose, but all of you?" She said looking at the boys. They all started nodding simultaneously. It ended in another make out session, and before we knew it, we all fell asleep on the net.

Page Break

I woke up to the sound of Chris chattering away to Marlene and Shauna. "We could have, like, matching wedding dresses and everything!" She said. "Shut up, Chris, I just woke up!" I say. I looked around me, and all of the girls were awake, and the guys were asleep. "You guys," Shauna whispered, "on the count of three jump as hard as you can, okay?" "Okay!" We replied, giggling. Shauna started counting, "one...two...three!" I push my weight into the net and bounce back up. The guys awake with a start and scramble for balance. Uriah, just waking up screams "earthquake!". We collapse with laughter as Uriah reddens. What?" He says in defence, "you guys jump hard!" We just continue laughing, and he ends up joining us.

**all right you guys, if we get twenty reviews today, you may get another chapter. Please say how you liked this one**

**The**

**S**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**

**Thx for all of your reviews! My friend says I should call you guys something, but what? Lollipops? Buttons? Suggestions please!**

**I would love it if you guys could give ideas and suggestions for the story. I will take your advice, Guest : Patrick! Thx!**

Tris P.O.V.

We were in Tobias's apartment, unpacking boxes, because Tobias had asked me to move in. Then…the doorbell rang. Tobias went out of his, no _our_ bedroom to answer the door. "Hi Lauren." I heard him saw, sounding bored. The rest of the conversation is quiet, and I can't hear any of it. Then, I hear Lauren squeal, and Tobias shuts the door. He comes back in and says, "Do you wanna go to dinner around eight tonight?" "Sure!" I reply. It's been a long time since we went on a date. "Great!" He says, "Then we will be meeting Lauren at the pit tonight. She asked if I wanted to go out to dinner, I guess it's a double date or something?" "You are such an IDIOT Tobias! Obviously she wanted to go out with YOU!" I yell. Boys are soooooooo STUPID! "Well then…" Tobias said looking embarrassed, "At least we'll get to see her reaction!" I brighten up at that thought. I can't wait for tonight!

Page break(7:00 p.m.)(still tris p.o.v.)

"Keep still, Tris!" Christina says. She has been dressing me up for over an hour now. I am finally done. I look at myself in the mirror. I actually look pretty good. That might be because I forced Chris to put minimal makeup on me. My hair is a French braid on the side of my head, and Chris put some lip gloss and eyeliner on me. Then, she demands I change into something "acceptable". A few minutes later, I am in a black, one-shoulder dress with a sparkling belt. It stops at my thigh and has a lace trim. She puts me in some ridiculously high-heeled shoes, which I refuse immediately. We settle for a pair of 2-inch wedges that wrap around my ankles.

I meet Tobias in the pit. We are about ten minutes early, so we wait for Lauren. He is wearing a suit he borrowed from Zeke. He wanted to wear something more casual, but we are going to the fanciest restaurant in Dauntless. Also, I got all dressed up, so should he. I lean on his arm as we wait.

Finally, we see Lauren turn the corner. I smile politely as she walks toward us. When she gets closer, I can see that her face is contorted with rage. "Lauren, where's your date?" I ask as innocently as I can.

Tobias P.O.V.

Lauren glares at me so hard, I swear her eyes will pop out of her head. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY DATE!" she shrieks. "Why would I date you when I already have a fiancé?" I ask. As if on cue, Tris raises her left hand, displaying her ring. Lauren storms away, peoples eyes following her down the hall, giving her strange looks. "While were here," I say to Tris, "Let's have dinner." She smiles and we walk into the restaurant, hand in hand.

Tris P.O.V.

We return to our apartment around 10:00 p.m. I flop on the bed and close my eyes. I am half asleep when I hear Tobias telling me to wake up and change out of the dress. "Stupid dress." I say. But, I get up anyway and put on the bundle of clothes Tobias hands me. I don't really pay attention, and drowsily trudge over to the bed and fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Tris P.O.V.

When I wake up, I am surrounded by Tobias, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Zeke, Will, and Christina. They are all laughing for some reason. "Hi?" I ask, "What's so funny?" "You!" Uriah and Zeke say at the same time, in between laughs. I look down, and then up. I am wearing unicorn pjs with wings, and there is a hood on my head that has a horn attached to it. I take the water bottle on my nightstand and pour it on Tobias's head while I go to my closet to chane into more presentable clothes. He was going to pay for this, no matter what. I decided to give him the silent treatment, just for the fun of it. When I came back out, everyone was still laughing, and Tobias gives me his puppy dog face. _Look away. _ I tell myself. _You can't fall for it. Not now!_

**Sorry I couldn't post earlier. I wanted to have a truth or dare party and/or a never have i party. I promise to do much better than last time, that was, like, REALLY bad! :(**

**toodles-S**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT. I WISH I DID. V ROTH IS AMAZING. JUST SAYING. ENJOY!**

The next day, Christina makes us all meet in her apartment to plan the wedding. We decided to do it all at once so we didn't have to do the same procedure over and over again. "Well, I think we should have it on June fourth," Marlene says, "everyone agree?" **(A/N whoever can tell me the significance of that date first gets a shoutout)** We all nod. That day is two weeks before I start training. Perfect! "I arranged a fitting at the store in five minutes to get our dresses and tuxes. No complaining. Let's go NOW!" Christina barks at us. We all get up groaning. We just want to get it over with. When I walked in, I was greeted with the scent of a new store. A lady named Miya greeted us and led us to a small room with a round table and a dressing area with stalls and mirrors. "Just by looking at you, I know what will be the perfect dress!" Miya said, a little too Amity. I walked in and stripped, and waited for Miya to come back with the dress. She slid a dress through the curtain, and I put it on, not bothering to look at it since there are mirrors outside the stalls. When I walked out, at the same time as the other girls and wearing the same dress as them, all the boys were staring with their mouths open, and Uriah was drooling. "Close your mouths, you're going to catch flies." I tell the boys with a smirk. I look in the mirror and see what the boys were looking at. I am astonished! Miya really did know what was perfect for us! It was a one-shouldered white dress that showed off my ravens, and the back was bare, just covered in strings. It goes to the floor with a short silk train, and is adorned with a belt of black and metallic silver roses. It is incredibly soft to touch and I knew imediatly that we were getting this. I look at the other girls who are wearing the same thing, and we all nod in agreement. When I'm not looking, I am wrapped in a HUGE hug from Tobias. "Beautiful!" he whispers in my ears. I blush, hoping he didn't see that. No one ever tells me that except Tobias, even my mother never called me that! It's music to my ears! I went back and changed out of the dress. We spent another two hours looking for tuxes for the boys because they couldn't agree on anything. When they finally chose one, it was 7:30 p.m., so we went to the cafetaria kitchen for dinner. we ate in a small corner in the back of the kitchen, then for desert, we tried different dauntless cake flavors for our wedding cake. We could not decide on one flavor, so we chose to get a cake with five tiers, the top being dauntless traditional cake, and then each couple got one tier to choose a flavor. Tobias and I immediatly agreed on the flavor that they called _Black Forest. _It was delicious! When everyone had chose their flavor, we asked the chef to sketch out a design for the cake. He drew a cake with chocolate frosting, white fondont, black lace covering the fondont, and black and metallic silver rose on the top, sides, and corners of the cake. All of it was edible. It was amazing. We chose to order a cake with that design. We all liked it. No, we all _loved_ it! **(I know, very factual.)** I looked at my watch saw that it was already 9:30 p.m.. Not at all late, but everyone was already yawning. I guess today wasn't _that_ bad. "We're gonna call it a night! See you tomorrow!" I said, taking Tobias's hand. I had only walked so much as five steps when he picked me up and ran to our apartment. "Put me down!" I yelled, laughing and hitting his back at the same time. We went inside and he threw me onto the bed, then jumped on top of me and wrapped me in a hug. I kissed him, hard, and pulled away for a breath. He held my face. "I love you. So much!" He said. "I love you too." I replied, mesmerized by those stormy, wonderous blue eyes. I fell asleep to the sound of his beating heart, only to wake up thinking about fruit cups.

**Sooooooo...**

**Sorry i haven't updated in a while. I just took the end of course algebra test today and I spent a lot of time studying. Remember, first to tell me the significance of that date gets a shoutout, and i will tell the world a story they recomend or wrote. So please right that info in your comments!**


End file.
